S'il vous plaît ma cherie!
by something bad
Summary: "Nami-swan, is everything alright?" Sanji asks in concern at the table, the red-head is blushing brightly and barely eating a morsel of the feast he has cooked up for the crew. Under the table there is a hand stroking and rubbing her through her lacy panties she decided to wear today. (PWP Robin X Nami)


Something bad

"Nami-swan, is everything alright?" Sanji asks in concern at the table, the red-head is blushing brightly and barely eating a morsel of the feast he has cooked up for the crew.

"Everything is fine, Sanji-kun." It's said in a high-pitched tone and the woman can barely contain her moans.

Under the table there is a hand stroking and rubbing her through her lacy panties she decided to wear today. The hand is disembodied but that does not change the fact that it feels _soooo good._

Robin smirks lightly from her place beside the red-haired navigator, sipping her coffee quite comfortably, she can taste how fine Nami-san is, the sweet moisture leaking out of her friend-with-benefits compliments her bitter coffee.

"I need to go to the toilet." Nami manages to squeak out, the arm disappearing in a flutter of flowers.

She barely gets into the bathroom before there are eyes in the wall and arms attacking her, all but ripping her clothes off, leaving her bra and panties on. She doesn't care that somebody can hear her moans right now for she _needs_ release.

The hands pull her panties up until they are _uncomfortably_ wedged between her lips, she pulls at her bra desperately.

She moans again and glances at the blue eyes blinking at her, "Please Robin." It comes out as a whisper, but the pressure of her panties disappears and she shivers a little at the contact with the cold air.

Two hands appear on her thighs and she sits on the lid of the toilet as from the hands, hundreds of, _tongues,_ appear, wriggling in delight as they move closer to her swollen clitoris and pulsing hole.

Another arm appears out of nowhere and presses onto her mouth to prevent the scream of the fingers going inside her soaking wet pussy and the other hand pressing on her clitoris, the tongues dancing around, creating an _unimaginably_ pleasurable feeling.

She feels yet another tongue press against hers and opens her mouth invitingly, her hands are moving to press against her clothed breasts, however, another set of hands jut out just around her ribs and attack her perky nipples through her bra.

She's coming closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm, eventually the pressure becomes far too much but before she can release, the arms disappear in a flutter of petals and she is left on their toilet, almost naked and incredibly horny.

"Dammit." She gasps out and pulls her clothes on, wincing at a tear in her shirt where Robin pulled too hard, she knows how this works, she is Robin's, and when Robin says she can cum, she cane cum.

She's as wet as liquid down there and it takes every ounce of will-power _not to cum,_ because she knows that Robin would prefer it if she sees her become undone underneath her powerful hands.

So, she stumbles into the dining room, Sanji-kun looking slightly concerned with the way drool dribbles out of the side of her plump lips.

"Are you okay, Nami-sis?" Franky asks, pausing from his hamburger.

"Mmm." It sounds more like a half-moan but she doesn't care, she slides in next to Robin who wipes her lips and comments.

"Quite delicious if I do say so."

Chopper sniffs the air and frowns, Nami freezes, "What's that smell?"

"What smell, Chopper?" Robin asks politely.

"I don't know…"

Robin smiles secretively and dammit, it's not fair that she made her _this godamn horny._

Nami doesn't know how, but she manages to make it through dinner and into the bathroom once more before anyone asks any questions, but she manages.

"Robin…"

The door slides open quietly as the dark-haired woman slips inside, simultaneously undressing Nami as quickly as she had in the toilet.

But this time, Robin brings her in close and slips her tongue inside Nami's mouth, tasting around her room, all Nami can taste is coffee and it excited her more than she thought was possible, moaning deeply into the kiss.

Robin's hands wander further down, unclasping her bra, and if Nami had less self-restraint, she would have came right then and there.

"My, you're quite excited, aren't you?" Robin smirks lightly.

Nami just moans and pulls on the woman until she's closer than what would strictly be friendly.

Smiling, Robin summons more hands, full of tongues, and with mouths on the back.

Nami hitches her legs around Robin's slender hips and the woman delicately places her down on the ground.

One finger slides into her vagina and she moans around the woman's mouth, ready to come there and then, the single finger slides out, tongues grasping at the rigged skin around it. "Come for me."

Immediately, she allows her self-restraint to come undone and is hit with an earth-shattering orgasm that is much better due to how long she was deprived of it.

Robin removes her fingers and moves her head down between Nami's thighs, licking up the creamy liquid leaking from her hole.

"Mm, you simply taste divine, my dear." Nami cants her hips up, she is far too raw for this kind of pleasure to be bestowed on her right now.

Robin pulls away, connected by strings of pussy juice she missed, she inserts two of her fingers into Nami's mouth, Nami moans, tasting herself on Robin's slender fingers.

Robin massages Nami's tits rhythmically, pinching the nipples, the extra hands roaming up along Nami's body.

She whines desperately around Robin's fingers, sucking them, almost desperately.

"I think it's time to get onto the better stuff." Robin declares, two hands still massaging Nami's breasts as she stands, her hands strip off her purple dress and black lingerie. "Hold on dear."

She crosses her arms in concentration and from her clitoris, a few fingers appear, other fleshy clitoris' appearing along them.

She leans down over Nami, caging her with her body. Nami is still moaning, Robin carefully inserts her make-shift dildo inside of Nami, moaning with the red-head at the feeling of Nami clenching down on her clitoris'.

"Robin please!" Nami cries, a wet-hot mess.

The black-haired woman smirks and complies, speeding up her thrusts, pressing her mouth against Nami's. Her tongue swirls around Nami's mouth tasting the little food Nami had managed to eat on the tip of Nami's tongue.

Nami tenses up and squeezes desperately around Robin who freezes at the sever _pressure_ around her _clitoris',_ fresh liquid spewing from her vagina, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chants.

They bask in the aftermath of their orgasms, Robin falling onto the cool tiles beside Nami, her multiple limbs disappearing in a flurry of petals.

Eventually Robin's limbs turn on the bath and the two are slipped into the steaming bath tub.


End file.
